


unintended consequences

by Doranwen



Series: our fate before us [2]
Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Triple Drabble, alternate scene for another fic, because I couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie hasn't completely figured out how to do this partnership thing yet.</p><p>Alternate scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4431668">At the Beginning</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unintended consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is an "alternate scene" from [At the Beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4431668). The idea came up during brainstorming but was discarded when that fic was fully plotted out. I couldn't resist writing it, however, so here it is. You might want to read At the Beginning first so you have an idea of where it would have fit in (and so the rest of this note doesn't totally spoil you for At the Beginning).
> 
> In this alternate version of "reality", Cassie doesn't get permission from Nick to take care of his gambling debts, but her visions give her enough details to figure out where to find them, and she heads off alone to take care of it (and bring back the money from his apartment). I hadn't worked out what would have to happen with the Stitch and his apartment either at that point, which was mostly why this scene ended up not being written for At the Beginning.

A few steps from the hotel room door, Cassie stops abruptly as images of an angry Nick pour in. The duffel nearly slips off her shoulder; she hoists it up again, walking the last few steps and cautiously knocking on the door.

The knob turns suddenly, and Nick grabs her arm, dragging her inside before slamming the door shut. "What did you think you were doing?" he asks her, practically shouting.

"Getting the money and paying off the guys you owe," Cassie tells him in her most duh-that's-totally-obvious tone, dropping the duffel on the nearest chair.

Nick whirls away from her, running one hand through his hair. "You could have been killed!" His eyes dart between Cassie and the wall, unwilling to settle.

"I could See it all, Nick—I was totally fine," Cassie points out, softening her voice as she notices the mismatch between voice tone and the way he's looking at her.

"You can't See everything. And I couldn't—" Nick breaks off, clenching his jaw and looking away from her.

Cassie crosses the few steps of the gulf that divides her and Nick, sliding her arms around his chest and leaning against him. It's just like their first hug, except that after the initial awkward movements of Nick's arms wrapping around her, this time he clutches, leaning his chin on her head. For a moment she could swear he's breathing her in. She wants to tell him "You haven't lost me" but she can See the results of that, and there's less awkwardness this way. She settles on, "OK, from now on we'll talk about solo missions ahead of time." He agrees as he releases her, and she sighs with relief; she doesn't think she could stand to lose him either, even if she's not quite sure why.


End file.
